detective_konanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ran Mouri
Ran Mouri (毛利蘭 Mouri Ran)also known as Rachel Moore in the Funimation dub, is the 2nd protagonist in the manga and anime series, Detective Conan. Background Ran is a childhood friend of Shinichi Kudo. She is the daughter of private detective Kogoro Mouri and Eri Kisaki, a lawyer. Her parents separated when she was six, and one of her biggest goals is to get them back together. Her best friend next to Shinichi is her classmate Sonoko, who constantly keeps taunting her about her relationship with Shinichi. Ran is the captain of the karate team of Teitan High School and therefore is very powerful as demonstrated when she won her Regional Championship. However, she gets easily frightened by the idea of ghosts or monsters. Besides that, she is also very lucky in gambling. After Shinichi's disappearance, she meets Conan Edogawa along with Professor Agasa, who introduces him as a distant "relative" and asks if she wouldn't mind taking care of him at her house. She and her father practically adopt him, as Kogoro believes he is a good luck charm for helping him solve cases . Ran immediately comes to think of him as a surrogate little brother. Little does Ran know that "Conan" is actually Shinichi. Doubts about Conan's identity In time, Ran comes to suspect that Conan is actually Shinichi despite what her common sense would say, but he always manages to trick her and "prove" her wrong. This happens many times, and in one particular instance, she was so sure that her reasoning was correct until Shinichi (temporarily restored to his true age) appears at the same time as Conan (who was really Ai Haibara in disguise). Still, there seems to be a latent conviction remaining in Ran that Conan could indeed be Shinichi; this is hinted at by her increasingly trusting behavior towards Conan throughout the series. Yet, mostly because of Sonoko's taunting, she also fantasies that Shinichi is with a brown/blond or strawberry blond-haired woman all the time - which is true to some extent, with the appearance of Ai Haibara in the series. The cell phone incident Conan once forgets his cell phone on the couch and Ran, in the room at the time, remembers to send an email to Shinichi to let him know that she's going with her father on a case and that his presence would be most welcome as Kogoro could use the help. Right after sending the message, Conan's phone starts vibrating. Ran, quite perplexed by the perfect timing, checks his phone only to discover a new email (she hasn't seen the content yet). At that moment, Conan enters the room, and seeing his phone in Ran's hands, rushes towards it while shouting and grabs it back asking: "Did you look?". He quickly understands that Ran's email may have risen doubts about his identity. Following this event, Ran first believes that Shinichi often contacts Conan without her knowing, which would in some way explain how he always seems to help out on cases. Later on, after seeing Conan give an important clue to the investigation team without making use of his cell phone (to eventually contact Shinichi like she was suspecting), she starts to believe that Conan is actually Shinichi thinking that past occurrences of both being present at the same time was just a trick he used to fool her. At the end of the day, Ran is able to retrieve Conan's phone. Late at night, after waiting for everybody to go to bed, she tries to get past the phone's PIN code to check whether her email is there or not. This, to her, would be undeniable proof that Conan is indeed Shinichi. After finally guessing the number equivalent of "Sherlock" to be the PIN code, she's surprised not to see her email there. She instantly tries a few times to resend another email but nothing comes up on Conan's phone. That's when Shinichi calls her complaining about the numerous emails she's been sending. Conan, then knocks at the door and claims back his phone saying that he didn't want people looking inside because of messages he received from a girl he likes. It is later showed that Conan actually exchanged his phone with Agasa's (which are both of the same model) and used his phone upstairs to call Ran, while she was experimenting with the Professor's phone, to create this whole alibi. Shinichi then tells Ran that she now knows his phone number. And Ran, pleased with the situation, clears her mind out of all suspicions she had about Conan's identity - at least, consciously. Personality Ran's greatest personality trait is that she is genuinely cares for those she loves. She also constantly tries to reunite her father and mother again - though with little success, thanks to the mutual stubbornness of both parents. She can be very brave and resourceful when she wants to be, and rescues Conan from trouble with her karate skills on occasion. However, she has an irrational fear of the supernatural and is thus - unlike her friend Sonoko - absolutely no fan of anything related to the horror genre. It is revealed in book 8 that she can play the piano well. In addition, she appreciates fine art, is very good at cooking and household chores (unlike her mother), and looks after both Conan and her father. In chapters 350-354 of the manga and episode 286-288 of the anime, it is revealed that she and Shinichi had gone to the United States at some point in the past to visit Shinichi's parents in New York. They meet his mother, and her actress friend, Sharon Vineyard (also known as Vermouth). Later that evening, Vermouth disguises as a serial killer to do BO work, and is saved by Ran and Shinichi who encounter her on their way back from a show. She had slipped and would have fallen to her death, but Ran caught her arm and Shinichi helped her pull her to safety, despite Vermouth's guise of a wanted serial killer that the FBI were apparently pursuing in the area. Due to this, Sharon gave Ran the nickname "Angel", and Shinichi the nickname "Cool Guy". Later in the anime/manga, Vermouth shows hesitance to kill Ran and later Conan as well, but whether or not it is because of any emotional attachment is unclear. Ran is noted by both Shinichi and Akai Shuuichi to cry a lot. There is even a manga file called "Ran's Tears". Relationship analysis Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri have been friends ever since childhood. When the two first met, they were at kindergarten age, and later they were playmates. Eri Kisaki, Ran's mom, and Yukiko Kudo, Shinichi's mom, would often set playdates for the two to play together. Shinichi and Ran have stayed close all the way through the present age, which has led to both of them feeling romantic feelings for each other. Ran recalls that she truly felt her feelings for Shinichi were true love when he rescued her from the serial killer in New York.When Shinichi is turned into Conan, thanks to the Black Organization, Ran becomes especially worried for Shinichi, especially about where he is, and often hopes that he isn't in danger. Shinichi and Ran Shinichi, as Conan, often calls Ran, and using his bowtie, talks to Ran in his normal teenager voice, mostly to calm her when she is feeling fear about if he is hurt, or when he wants to make her feel better because she feels lonely without him. As Conan, Shinichi has grown closer to Ran. Ran is shown throughout to be dedicated to Shinichi, and will always love him no matter where he is. Shinichi himself also has feelings for Ran, and loves her as well. He is very protective of her when there are other guys with her, and he keeps her away from any other man. He has even confessed his feelings for her, though he was Conan when this occurred. Ran did not believe him, because of that fact. Ran and Shinichi have shared many precious romantic moments, such as when Shinichi bought Ran a pair of red gloves for Christmas, or when he pretended that as Shinichi, he ate her Valentine's Day chocolate that she had made for him, while she was asleep. Shinichi is deeply saddened knowing that Ran is waiting for him to return, and that he himself cannot do anything about it. Although various characters, including Heiji Hattori, have told him to just admit everything to her, for the sake of her heart, he realizes he cannot tell her, because he does not want to put her in danger against the Black Organization, as he considers her life more important than his. People also look at them as a couple by how they act and how they talk about each other. When asked to Ran though, she does say that Shinichi is her boyfriend (this causes him/conan to blush slightly but never realy says anything about it). Her parents Ran remains close to both her parents even though they have been separated for ten years. Her constant hope is that they finally get together again, and on occasion she even plays (re-)matchmaker by arranging not-so-accidental meetings between them, though a reunion, while possible, is so far constantly hampered by mutual stubborness and the occasional criminal incident taking place in the immediate vicinity. Ai Haibara There are instances where Haibara will caution Conan from actions that involve Ran, though it's assumed this is due merely to the fact that she wants to keep her identity hidden. At one point, she was very cold and distant towards Ran, just like she was to most other people. Ran believed that it was because that Haibara had hated her. However, later that day, Haibara finally properly introduced herself to Ran, and they slowly became friends. Haibara considers Ran a spitting image her older sister, Akemi Miyano, so she takes special interest in protecting her. These feelings began after Ran jumped through a slew of bullets from Calvados (and later Vermouth), to save Haibara and hold her down to the ground to shield her from the gunfire. Haibara immediately thinks of her own sister, and begins to treat and look at Ran as a spitting image of her. When at a later point she had learned that Korn, Chianti, and the rest of the Black Organization were lurking about, Haibara begs for Ran to stay at Agasa's house, immediately thinking of her own sister's death, and wanting to keep Ran safe. Hondou Eisuke In Clash of Red and Black, Eisuke has shown some interest in Ran. He had admitted to Conan that he loved Ran and claimed that he would take Ran to America and live happily ever after there, and thinks if he could ask for Shinichi's permission. But Conan, without hesitating, said no in a very serious expression, which the look on Conan's face revealed his true identity to Eisuke. Abilities Ran is a master in karate and has won many karate tournaments; she holds the title of Regional Champion for her age group. In fact, she is very strong to the extent that she can break a stone with ease. In the ninth movie, Strategy Above the Depths, Conan states that Ran has an unusual amount of stamina. Quotes "Courage is a word of justice. It means the quality of mind that enables one to face apprehension with confidence and resolution. It is not right to use it as an excuse to kill something." -A Decision Made by Courage (File 313.17) Name origin Ran's Japanese name derives from both Edogawa Rampo and Maurice Leblanc (from Mourisu Ruburan, according to Aoyama). References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki.